18th Floor Balcony
by sk9975
Summary: I was so yours for the taking. I'm still so yours for the taking." Serena/Blair TV-verse . Oneshot. FEMSLASH.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything pertaining to Gossip Girl nor am I making any profit from this. All characters belong to Cecily von Ziegesar.

* * *

**18th Floor Balcony:**

The stone wall is cold and hard against the exposed skin of Serena's back. She feels the raised grooves sink into her flesh as Blair pushes her harder onto it, their mouths hot and insistent against each other. Hands are tugging at the expensive fabrics that prevent the two bodies from reaching maximum proximity. Blair moans softly against the smoothness Serena's mouth, desperate to reach the point on the taller girl's body from which the heat is emanating. She feels ashamed for coming off with such a needy disposition, but it was all she could do the whole evening not to rip off the van der Woodsen's 3,000 Max Mara dress that just so happened to cling on her in all the right places.

"Are you sure about this?" mumbles Serena, pulling away from Blair's mouth for a moment.

As badly as she wanted to continue this, she didn't want to risk pushing the other girl even further away. She could only do it so many times before Blair finally decided she didn't want to turn back around. Losing Blair was not an option for Serena. It wasn't solely because she was her best friend, but for various other reasons that Serena had yet to admit to herself…even if it was glaringly obvious to anyone who spent at least five minutes with the pair.

"I'm a big girl," replies Blair breathlessly. "I can handle myself well enough, S."

Serena chuckled lightly against Blair's dainty mouth, saying, "Are you sure about that, B? Because I'm not."

Blair bites down on Serena's bottom lip. Hard. She smirks in satisfaction as the blonde, in turn, whimpers in pain. Uncharacteristically husky voice dripping with sweetness, she says, "Oops."

"That really hurt," pouts Serena, her lip smarting from the force by which Blair's teeth sank down.

"I'm sorry," murmurs Blair. "Let me take care of that for you…"

When Blair sucks Serena's bottom lip into her warm mouth and sweeps her tongue over it expertly, all thoughts of pain flee from her mind. Deciding that standing up was getting increasingly difficult, Blair leads Serena over to the luxuriously padded chaise lounge. She is unbelieving that she is about to have sex on an elongated chair just outside of her mother's charity ball, but the fact that it's Serena that's pressed against her body makes it all okay.

"Be careful with the dress," says Blair as Serena begins unzipping the vintage Chanel creation, which just so happened to cost a small fortune. "We have to get back in there in time for the presentation."

"I'm sure I can manage to satisfy you in minimal time," grins Serena. Her reply garners another dominatrix-like reaction from Blair, who digs her nails into the small of her back. "The tales of my adventures in Brazil aren't exactly fictional, you know."

"Aren't you a regular day Don Juan?" mutters Blair, pushing up Serena's dress and dragging her perfect manicure along the silky smooth skin of her thighs more than a little roughly…just because she doesn't like the idea of Serena having sex with someone else.

"If I would have known you were into sadomasochism, I'd have found a way into your pants sooner," remarks Serena. "It's incredibly sexy."

"You bring out my cute and cuddly side," says Blair sarcastically.

Although a portion of the wounds could be attributed to her provoking comments, Serena knows there is an undeniable tension between them. Everything with Chuck and Nate could not be so easily forgotten, and she'd be an idiot to think it was. So when Blair pushes inside of her roughly, Serena feels the pleasure that only Blair can give intermingled with an underlying sense of pain. Not unlike their relationship. Blair continues to fill her with long, satiny strokes and soon, Serena feels herself coming down from her sexual apex all too quickly, drawing ragged breaths as she buries her head into Blair's shoulder.

Blair waits for Serena to regain a sense of normalcy in her breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall quickly. She's quite not sure, but Blair thinks she hears Serena whisper, "I was so yours for the taking. I'm still so yours for the taking."

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it...not my best work, but whatever. Oh, and Serena's last lines are from the song 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October.

Please review.


End file.
